


our very eyes are sometimes, like our judgments, blind

by probablyaceok



Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [18]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), FebuWhump2021, Gen, Ranboo is hurt by his tears, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Febuwhump Day 18: “I can’t see”Ranboo is used to his tears hurting, but somehow this time they sting even more.
Series: Cy’s DSMP Febuwhump Attempt [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140014
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	our very eyes are sometimes, like our judgments, blind

Ranboo held back the tears. He didn’t want to cry, he knew what would happen if he did. Then he remembered what had just happened, the look in Tubbo’s eyes, the anger when he confronted him, asked him if he was the one to blow up the community house.

He couldn’t stop the tear, and the messy weeping that followed it. The tears poured down his face, and he could feel the burning as they did. The pain just made it harder for him to try and stop. 

Finally it stopped, his eyes finally drying up. He put his hand up to his cheek to check the damage, wincing as he touched raw skin. At least it wouldn’t scar if he drank a regen potion, he knew that from experience.

He got up from where he’d been lying to look for one, and that’s when he realised something was wrong with his eyes.

He could still  _ see _ , light and colour at least, but it was like a blurry pane of glass had been placed over his view. He felt a moment of panic before reminding himself that he had regen potions, he’d be fine. 

He stumbled around for a bit, he found his potions chest easily enough, but telling them apart when he couldn’t tell the difference between the colours as well and couldn’t read the labels he’d put on them was a pain. He managed to find one eventually, and drank it quickly.

He felt the scabs form on his cheeks quickly, and his vision started to clear up, although it was still a bit blurry. He was sure he’d be fine by morning though. Even though morning was when he’d have to face what made him cry in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> haha tired  
> headcanon for potions: healing is for battle and simple wounds, regen is for when you can let something heal (no scars) and larger/more delicate wounds but takes more time


End file.
